


Art with a (DCU)Bang

by fleet_of_red



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Confessions, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity, Showers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet_of_red/pseuds/fleet_of_red
Summary: Fanart featuring multiple relationships involving Jason Todd. Inspired by various works for the DCU Bang event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay My Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888669) by [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/pseuds/GavotteAndGigue). 

> Slade Wilson/Jason Todd  
This scene takes place in Chapter 3, and features my favorite quote from the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bru/Jay fanart inspired by [ "You're at a Loss to Start"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889005/chapters/49653836)  
by @Kuro49
> 
> The story/art takes place during Countdown where Jason (along with Donna and Kyle Rayner went on a multiverse hopping adventure) meets a Bruce Wayne who started killing after Jason's death. The scar on Jason's neck was inflicted by Batman's hand at the end of the original "Under the Red Hood" arc of the comic.
> 
> Also, wet, white shirts are really hard to draw lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Harper/Jason Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Broken Wings and Notched Arrows" by @Bebbie_The_Hufflepuff https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915372
> 
> Since the story takes place in the Young Justice-verse, I wanted to try a different style/technique to create a fanart that mimics the screenshots from the cartoon. The dialogue/caption from Will is also lifted straight from the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out a compilation of my other DC fanart [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471832)  
[My Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)


End file.
